forrestgumpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forrest Gump Wiki
thumb Willkommen im Forrest Gump Wiki Drehbuchbearbeitung der Lektüre Forrest Gump (Kapitel und Szenen) Beschreibe dein Thema hier Klicke auf "Bearbeiten", dann erscheint nach kurzer Zeit das Editorfenster. Hier kannst du deinen Dialogtext oder die Regieanweisung einfügen. Klicke am Ende auf Seite Speichern... Forrest Gump Chapter 1. Scenes: 1 Hintergrundstimme Was im Buch steht! Seite 1 bis „one day“ Scenes: 2 Fellers: Whats your name? Forrest: My name is Forrest Fellers: What school do you go to? Forrest: I’m at the idiot school, you know what school i mean? Fellers: Yes, i know what you mean. Can you play football? Forrest: No, i saw other people playing football, but i don’t play by myself Fellers: Ok, but I think that you play good I think that you can go at our school Forrest: really? That would be great Forrest: Mum, there are good news Mum: Tell me Forrest: A Men ask me, if i ever played football and i said no Mum: and whats the good news? Forrest: He offered me that i can go to his school Mum: Oh, thats great Forrest: May i? Mum: If you like that, you may Scenes:3 Three days later in his school Forrest: Oh mum, what do you doing here? Mum: I take you things with me and put them at your new school, Say good bye to your old teacher. Forrest: Hi mister Fellers Fellers: Hello Forrest, nice to meet you. Are you nervous? Forrest: A little bit, but i’m happy that i can go out from the idiot school (meet Jenny) Forrest: Oh jenny, you are here too? Jenny: Yes Forrest, since you are there? Forrest: For three days, Coach Fellers ask me if i want to play in his football team Jenny: Thats nice! Are you plaining football, i never see you? Forrest: Till now i dont do this Jenny: By the way this is John Forrest: Hi John, I’m forrest John: Haha Forrest, it’s that your nickname Forrest: No, my parents gave me the name Forrest John: You are so from the idiot school and your name is Forrest. Thats funny Forrest: Yeah, yeah many people laugh about that (After John poured milk over it) Forrest: Why you throw milk on me? John: Because you’re an idiot Jenny:Thats so vulgar! Scenes:4 Tagebucheintrag: (seite.2 „I saw the coach…after that) wird gesprochen Scenes 5: Forrest: Mum i will go with jenny in the cinema Mum: Ok, i will ask jennys mother Forrest: Oh Jenny, i have you bided Jenny: I’m sorry, that I’m to late Forrest: It’s ok, lets go Jenny. How you find the movie? Forrest: Yes, it’s good (laughing) Jenny: Can you laughing quieter, please Forrest: I try it (laughing) (Jenny go downer and downer in her chair) Forrest: Come up Jenny: Forrest, shut up! my dressed! Forrest: I’m sorry, i dont want to do that. I’m … Scenes 6: Police Officer : Come with me, young man ! Forrest : I’m so sorry ! Its not so, like it see . Police Officer: Yeah, Yeah. Come with me and we will call your Parents ! Forrest : Mum ! Mum : What have you done now? Forrest: It was a mistake Mum: Oh boy.. Scenes 7 Mum: Forrest ! There is a Letter from the University. If you play in their football team, they have a place for you in the school there. And the Police said it's ok with them. Tomorrow, I'll put you on a bus to the school. Forrest : really? That's great mum! Chapter 2: Coach Bryant (shouted) : Last man to get to the practice field will get a ride there on my shoe ! Scene 2: Forrest (to himself, when he took his bags on his bed ) : From the outside is this building nicer than inside. Curtis ( came in the room) Forrest: Hi, I'm Forrest. Who are you ? Curtis: Curtis. Where are you from? Forrest: I came from Mobile. Curtis: That's a stupid town! Scene 3 Man 1(to other students) : Oh, my got ! He's so stupid ! Man 2(to Man 1 ) : He is from the Idiot-school. What can we expect !? Man 1+2 laugh Man 1( to Forrest): Hey, Idiot ! Look he react ! Man 2 ( to Forrest) : You're stupid ! Coach Bryant(to Forrest) : Just get in the line and start catching the ball ! Forrest : They never taught me to catch a ball at high school. Coach Bryant: Mhh.. All right. I'll teach you to catch a ball. Scene 4 : Forrest : Thanks for the ride to the practice field. Curtis: Mmh.. Forrest: Curtis ? Why are you always so angry ? Curtis : Shut up ! Idiot ! Scene 5: Forrest : What's happened ? Curtis: I have to change a wheel Forrest: I'll help you. Curtis: If you're an idiot, how do you know how to do that ? Forrest: Maybe I'm an idiot ,but I'm not stupid . Curtis: You're an Idiot ! You're a stupid idiot ! Forrest: But.. Curtis: Shut up! Go away ! Forrest is a stupit name. He suits to you ! Scene 6 : Some students: Good game, Forrest. Forrest: Thanks. Coach Fellers: You played very well. Forrest: Thanks, coach. I'm going to tell it my mum. Forrest: Mum ? Mum: Yes, oh Forrest. I heard the game on the radio ! I was so happy, I wanted to cry ! Scene 7: Forrest: Can I try it ? Bubba: Ok .. Bubba: Good, good, good ! Where did you learn to play like that? Forrest : I didn't learn anywhere. Bubba: Take it with you. Then you can play in your Room. Next day: Forrest: Here, your harmonica. Bubba: Keep it. I've got another one. Forrest: Oh, thanks Bubba. Scene 8 : Jenny: Forrest ! I saw you play football yesterday. You were wonderful ! Forrest : You're nor angry about the cinema ? Jenny: No, it was a mistake. Come, and take a drink with me. Forrest: Sure Jenny: I'm taking lessons in music, and I want to be a singer. I play in a littele group. We're playing at the Students' Centre tomorrow night. Why don't you come and listen ? Forrest: Ok, I'll come. Chapter 3: Scenes1: at student's centre (after Jennys singing) Jenny: Forrest! Forrest: Hi Jenny! Your appearance was great! Jenny: Thank you. But your playing with the harmonica was good too! Forrest: We are a good team. Jenny: It was so wounderful! But where did you learn to play that harmonica? Forrest: Nowhere. Jenny: Really? But you're so good! - Do you want to play in our group? Forrest: Eh... i... Jenny: Forrest! It would be great if you play with me! We will gave you $25! Forrest: Okay. Jenny: Yes, thanks. Scenes 2: at football place (before the game): Coach Bryant: Forrest, listen to me! Forrest: Yes, Sir? Coach Bryant: This game is very important for all. Today it's the big game! I want that you win. Give your best, Forrest! Forrest: Sure i will do that. Coach Bryant: Good boy, Forrest. And now go on the field! (during the game): Coach Bryant: Forrest! I said that you have to give your best! I learned you that you catch the ball and run with it. Now you have to do this! Like a wild animal. Forrest. OK, Coach. (after the game): Coach Bryant: Boys, you were not good enough. We are the loosers. But next year we will sure better. Forrest: But not for me... Coach Bryant: Forrest? Did you say something? I don't understand you! Forrest: No, Coach. I don't say something... scenes 3 (at the university): Coach Bryant: Forrest? Do you have a little time for me? Forrest: Of course, Coach. Coach Bryant: You know... i know... we all know that... Forrest: You can say all to me. Coach Bryant: I know, boy. It's also: when you came to our school, you were a good student. But now you aren't good. You couldn't stay at our university, because you aren't clever enought. Sorry Forrest, but you have to go. Forrest: I know, Coach. I'm not clever. I'm an idiot. Coach Bryant: You aren't an idiot. I had a good year with you - all had a good year with you. Forrest: Maybe. Coach Bryant: I wish you good luck. Forrest: Thanks, Coach. I will put my thinks now. Coach Bryant: OK. Goodbye, Forrest. Forrest: Goodbye. (at the busstation): Bubba: Goodbye, Forrest. Forrest: Sorry that i have to go, Bubba. Bubba: It's not your fault. Forrest: I'm an idiot. Bubba: No. Please not say that. You play the harmonica so beautiful! Forrest: Maybe you're right. Oh, my bus comes. Bubba: Forrest? Stop never your harmonica playing. Do it for me. Forrest: OK, Bubba. And thank you for all. Bye. Bubba: Bye. Scenes 4: at home Mom: Forrest? Are you here? Forrest: Yes, Mom. Mom: Forrest, my boy! (she crys) Forrest: Mum, you don't have to cry. Mom: But... Forrest: Mom! What is with you? Is something wrong? Mom: Oh my good boy! I'm so sad. Forrest: What is? Mom: ... (she crys) Forrest: Mum! Say! Mom: Yes, yes. A letter came. Forrest. A good letter? Mom. No. A letter from the army. You have to go in the army! (she crys more) Forrest: In the army? Mom: Yes. Oh Forrest! It's so sad... My good boy! But i love you! Forrest: Please not cry, Mum! I love you too. CHAPTER 4, Scene 1 (bench) : Gump to the woman on the bench: After I left the idiot school, people were always shouting at me - coach Fellers, coach Bryant , and then the people in the army. But i have to say this : the people in the army shouted louder and longer than anybody! Scene 2 (Fort from air) : Gump to the woman on the bench: Fort Benning was in Georgia. After about a hundred houres on a bus, me and a lot of other new young soldiers arrived there. The place where I had to live was. It was terrible. Then in the month to come, I just had to do things that I was told to do. They taught me how to fight in a war. Scene 3 (citchen) : Gump : One day, the cook was ill and somebody said. Somebody1: „Gump you are going to bet he cook today“. Gump: „what am I going to cook? How to cook?“ Somebody 2: „ It´s easy, just put everything that you see in the food cupboard into a big pot and cook it“ Gump:“ Maybe it wont taste very good“ Somebody 2: „Nothing does in this place“ Gump to the woman on the bench: Well, Igot tins of tomatoes, some rice, apples, potatoes, and everything that i could find“ Gump: „ what am I going to cook it in?“ (zu somebody 3) Somebody 3: „There are some pots in the cupboard“ Gump: „But they are too small“ Somebody 3: „Just find something“ Gump: „What about this?“ Gump to the woman on the bench: There was a big metall thing about 6 feet tall and 5 feet round (boiler in his hand) Somebody 1: „It`s the boiler. You can`t cook anything in it“ Gump: „Why not? It`s hot. It`s got water in it“ Gump to the woman on the bench: But the men had other things to do Somebody 2: „Do what you like“ (Somebody123 are going away) Gump to the woman on the bench: I put everything in the boiler and cooked it. It smelled OK. Then the men came back and everybody was waiting for the dinner. Somebody 2: „Gump, we are hungry.“ Gump: Suddenly, the boiler began tho shake and make noises (shake camera)- and then it blew up (everything is white ->then devasted kitchen). It blew the food all over us. Somebody 3: „Gump, you`re an idiot“ Gump to the woman on the bench: But I already knew that. {C}{C}{C} Chapter 4 : Vietnam Forrest Gump: (Forrest Gump is sitting on the bench next to Forrest is sitting a woman) (In the Kolleg`s Forrest)After a year we went to Vietnam to fight in the war. One evening we went to have a shower. The showers were just a long hole in the ground for us to stand in, while somebody threw water over us. We were stnading in it, when suddenly there was a strange noise. Then the ground began to blow up all round us! (Shake the camera) We threw ourselves on to the floor of the shower hole, and somebody started screaming.(Somebody screams) It was some of our men on the far side of the hole, and there was blood all over them. Then everything went quiet again, and after a minute ort wo the rest of us climbed up out of the hole. The enemy soldiers tried to blow us up fort he next five nights, then it stopped. But it was time for us to move up north to help some of our other men in the jungle. We went in helicopters, and there was smoke coming up out of the jungle when we got there. The enemy started shooting at us bevore we got on the ground, and they blew up one of our helicopters. It was terrible!(Closeup view) People on fire, and nothing that we could do. It was almost night before we found our other soldiers in the jungle. And who do you think one of them was? It was Bubba! Well, in between the shooting, Bubba told me about himself. His foot got too bad to play football, and he had to leave the university. But his foot wasn’t too bad fort he army to get him – and here he was. Forrest Gump: “What happend to Jenny Curran?“ Bubba: “She left school and went off with a group off people who were against the war.“ chapter 5, scene 1 two Hills, at one are the enemy, at the other the Us soldies officer: „ So, you´ve to move the machine gun to the big tree in the middle of this Valley „ -points to the tree – „Then you`ve to find a safe place to put it, before the enemy blow us up.“ -They go to a place „schlagen ihr Lager auf“- -It is night, they hear shooting- - next day: some US planes come and blow up the enemy. A couple of soldies walk into the Valley. Suddenly somebody shoot at they, you cant see, who. - shootig is in front of F.G. an his group, -> enemy soldiers are between F.G. and the soldiers in the valley. - Doyle see more of the enemys - Bones begin shooting with the machine gun -> he killed 10 - 15 enemys - Doyle, Forrest Gump and the other two men threw grenades - The enemys shoot Bones in the head - F.G. pulled Bones machine gun, and shouts to Doyle - no answer - Two men dead, Doyle alive - F.G. pulles Doyle across his shoulders and run towards the hill - bullets flying around him from behind - he saw more enemys in front of him, they are in the low grass shooting at the hill with the Army soldiers - F.G. shouts and screames, the enemys run away. chapter 5, scene 2 - Forrest sits on a stone and writes a letter. You can see the adress: It`s Jenny Curran- Bubba (walks to him) : „I have got a great idea: we coul get a shrimp boat when we`re home again and catch shrimps. We`ll make a lot of money. I`ve planned it exactly.“ *rain falls* Forrest and his group`re walking in a field and looking for enemy soldiers *Somebody shot at them* -they run away to some trees- Forrest looks around and doesn`t see Bubba. He left his machine gun and runs back into the field. - another hurt man is into the field. Forrest go to him and helps him to get up and run with him back to the trees. - he run into the field again and finds Bubba. He is hurt (blood is all over him; he had two bullets in his stomach. Bubba ( look up to him): " Forrest, why did this happen?" Bubba: "Play me a song on the harmonica, will you?" - shooting around they, Forrest plays a song on the harmonica. - The colour go out of Bubba´s face Bubba (very softly): " Home ''"'' - Bubba dies Chapter 5, scene 3 - night, the enemys are near - when it get light, an American plane cames, it use fire throwers on the enemy and suddenly on the Army soldiers too. - trees are in fire - men are running out the jungle (burned skin and clothes) - sb shoots F.G. in the back of the leg - American helicopters come, the enemys run away. - one hour later F.G. is on the way to the hospital in Danang Chapter 6, scene 1 In the harbor : F.G.: Where do you get them? Seller: (Talks first something in an different language The he says in bad English) :There, …. Shows Forrest the place and they went catching shrimps together That's what they do for the next days. Mr. Chi taught Forrest how to catch shrimps) At the hospital: Gooch:Gump, we' re going back to America together you' re going to see the President of the United States and he's going to give you a medal because you were very brave. Chapter 6, scene 2 (San Francisco Airport) went to the toilet that the people can't catch him Gooch: Come on, Gump! The plane for Washington is waiting for us.! Gooch: People are different here, they aren't like the people in California. Tomorrow the president will give you the medal for your good job in Vietnam. There would be many people and you have to be very brave. (A girl comes) Gooch: Get us two more drinks, please. Girl: I won't get you anything – net as much as a glass of warm river-water, you pig (to Forrest) And how many babies have you killed today, you big ape? Chapter 6 Scene 3 ( Gump and Gooch shake hands and people talk to Forrest ) ( NO text ) (the president comes: he's a big old man to the big flower garden) Army man: F .G. We want to give you this medal, because you did an great job in Vietnam. We are very thankful by you. You tried to save much lives. (president comes up and give him his medal) president. Here is your medal for your great job. We are very thankful.(shook his hand) They went away to eat something. (while breakfast) President: How was it in Vietnam. How are the states of the things there? F.G. (describe Vietnam) President: Do you want to watch TV F.G. Yes, OK, (while they have breakfast, they watched TV) (After breakfast they went out in the garden again.) president: (put up his shirt and showed at F. G. that he was hurt in the stomage) “I was hurt in my stomage. Where were you hurt) F.G. (put up his trousers and showed his hurt in the leg.) I was hurt in my leg from backside president: when I was hurt the photographsa came to take some photos, before Gooch could run to me an put me away. {C}{C}{C} Chapter 8-10 8.1 (Forrest is sitting outside the Hodaddy Club . He is smoking a cigarette and plaing with his harmonica. Suddenly a girl is comming to Forrest she is laughing and kissing him.The door is opening and Jenny is comming inside.) Jenny: Forrest, it’s time to… (She stopped in her sentences, because she saw the girl, who kissing him) Oh, No!!! Not you too! (Forrest jumping up and run to Jenny)Stay away from me,Forrest! You men are all the same! GO AWAY !!! (She isn’t talking to him all the night till the next morning) Jenny: I have find another Place to live there. I go to Washington. Forrest: No jenny. Please don`t go away from me. I’m sorry. (Jenny is going and he is following her to Washington. There his is finding her.) Forrest: I was sorry about the girl and i didn’t want to play in the group without there. '''Chapter 9.1 (The first thing that he wants to do in america is finding Jenny. So he he is phoning Moses in Boston) Moses: Hello? Forrest: Hi Moses Moses: Ouh, hey Forrest! How are you? Forrest: Not really good Moses: Why? Forrest. I miss Jenny and I have to find her. Do you know something about her. Moses: Yes, the Broken Eggs group has broken uo- But I don`t know what happened to Jenny. I heard that she went to Chicago, but that was five years ago. Forrest: Do you have a telephone number, or anything? Moses: It´s an old number, but perhaos she´s still there. (Forrest is phoning the number) Man: Hello? Forrest: Hi, is Jenny there? Man: Jenny Curran? She went to Indianapolis. Got a jop at the Temperer factory. Forrest: OK, thank you, bye Man: Bye (So he is going to Indianapolis on the bus) Chapter 10.3 (Back at there hotel, the three of them are sitting in there room and are tryng to decide what to do) Mr Tribble: It´s going to be difficult travelling with an ape. Forrest: He won´t be any trouble, Mr Tribble. (Mr Tribble seems worried. Next day they are going to the big chess tournament. Forrest is playing all that day and he is winning all games till the final. He is playing with the best player in the world. It is a long game and the man is very good.but in the moment when the man seems to be winning, Sue is running across the room and is jumping into onto the chess table and he is falling off his chair.) Mr Tribble: Let´s get out of here, Forrest! (They are going back in the hotel) Mr Tribble: Forrest, you´re a wonderful chess player, but I never know what´s going to happen next! Here´s half of the money that you´ve won- it´s almost five thousand dollars. Take with you, and start your shrimp buisness. Write to me sometimes Sue back to Alabama, Forrest. Good luck! Chapter 11 – The Shrimp Business SZENE 1 → bank infront of our classroom (Eat with Sue breaskfast) → classroom GUMP`S MOM: Oh Forrest, you`re at home! GUMP: Yes Mom. (Two days later went to the house from Bubba`s Dad) GUMP: Good Morning. BUBBA`S DAD: Morning. (Gump explained the Shrimp buisness) (Next day, went to the boat) → school lake (boat drive around the lake) (fish shrimps) GUMP: Sue, look! We had houndrets of shrimps in the net! (after a year: Gump takes thirty thousend dollars!) GUMP: About thirty thousend dollars; it`s amazing! → classroom (went into Jenny`s house) JENNY`S MOM: Forrest Gump! Come on in! (talking) GUMP: Where is Jenny? I don`t hear from her! JENNY`S MOM: I Think they live somewhere in North carolina now. GUMP: 'They'? JENNY`S MOM: Didn`t you know? Jenny married two years ago. → End of this scene. Chapter 12, Scene 1 Forrest is going to a bank, during he´s drinking a coffe-to-go. He sits on the bunch and is getting ready with the coffe. Sue is all this things doing too except drinking. Forrest is starting to play the harmonica. People are coming, listening and putting money in the empty coffe cup. Jenny Curran and little Forrest are coming. Forrest stopps to play and people are going. Jenny sits down on the bunch and little Forrest starts to play the harmoica. Jenny: Oh, Forrest, I knew it was you, when I heard that harmoica. Nobody plays the harmoinca like you. Forrest: What are you doing here? Jenny: We life here now. Donald works in a business here in Savannah. We came here About three years ago. Why are you playing the harmonica in the parc? Forrest: It´s a long story. Is that your little boy? Jenny: Yes. Forrest: What do you call him? Jenny: His name is Forrest. He´s half yours. He´s youre son, Forrest! Forrest: My … son! I have a son!!! I can´t believe it. Jenny: I knew that a baby was on the way, when I left Indianapolis, but I didn´t want to say anything. I don´t know why. I was worried that perhaps… Forrest: Pehaps he would be an idiot. Jenny: Yes, but Forrest, he´s not an idiot, hes very clever. Forrest: Are you sure that he´s mine? Jenny: I`m sure. He wants to be an football player. Forrest: Can I see him for a minute or two? Jenny: Of course. Little Forrest, an other Forrst; who`s an old friend, wants to meet you. l Forrest: What funny animal you have got. Forrest: He`s an ape his name is Sue. l Forrest: Why is he called Sue if it´s a he? Forrest: Your mom tells me that you want to be an football player. l Forrest: Do you know anything about football? Forrest: A bit. But ask your daddy. He will know more than me. l Forrest: (hugs Forrest shortly. Is playing with Sue. ) Jenny: How long have we been friends? Thirty years? Sometimes it doesn´t seem true. (hugs him) Idiot, who`s not an idiot? (Is with little Forrest moving away.) Chapter 12 – The little Forrest Scene 2 Gump phoned with Mr. Tribble: … FORREST GUMP It`s ok for you if I give some of the money from the shrimp – bussines to my mum and to Bubba`s dad? Than I send the rest of the money to the little Forrest and to Jenny. MR TRIBBLE: Yes it`s ok, see you FORREST GUMP: Thank`s, bye. The next day: FORREST GUMP: Perhaps I can put things right with Jenney , now I have found her again. Ooh, I`m an Idiot! An Idiot? Yes I`m an Idiot, but most of the time I just try to do the right thinks. The End Kategorie:Wiki